Taloraans Windräuber
Taloraans Windräuber ist ein Comic der Reihe The Clone Wars, der von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Matthew sowie Shawn Fillbach gezeichnet wurde. Er wurde im Mai 2009 von Dark Horse in einem kleinformatigem Digest-Band in den USA veröffentlicht. In Deutschland ist Taloraans Windräuber von April bis November 2010 als Mehrteiler im monatlich erscheinenden Magazin The Clone Wars erschienen. Als Sammelband ist der Comic am 6. Dezember 2011 erschienen. Die Geschichte handelt hauptsächlich von einer Mission auf dem Planeten Taloraan, die von den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano bestritten wird. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Die Pflicht ruft Padawan Ahsoka Tano, ihren Meister Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf den Gasplaneten Taloraan. Leider ist es keine der Pflichten, die Ahsoka Spaß bereiten, denn die drei wurden ausgesandt, um mit den Technologie gegenüber aufgeschlossenen Denfrandi einen Vertrag auszuhandeln, der viele lange diplomatische Diskussionen verspricht. Aber als Ahsoka ein Komplott der Separatisten aufdeckt, muss sie die primitiven, auf Tieren reitenden Windräuber um Hilfe bitten, um die Defrandi zu überführen und Anakins, Obi-Wans und ihr eigenes Leben zu retten! Handlung Im Orbit des Planeten Kothlis tobt eine Schlacht zwischen den Streitkräften der Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, in deren Verlauf die republikanischen Truppen den Sieg davon tragen. Im anschließenden Gespräch mit Botschafter Desark Fey'lya erklärt Jedi-Meister Yoda, dass das bothanische Spionagenetzwerk eine wichtige Informationsquelle für die Republik sei. Der Botschafter zeigt sich dankbar für die Hilfe der Republik, was Ahsoka Tano jedoch schnell als Lüge enttarnt. Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, spricht sie ihren Verdacht kurzerhand aus, woraufhin Desark empört das Gespräch abbricht und eine weitere Kooperation mit der Republik ausschließt. Die ebenfalls anwesenden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sind entsetzt über das diplomatische Unvermögen der jungen Padawan und so werden sie von Meister Yoda dazu beauftragt, Ahsoka in den Wegen der Diplomatie zu unterweisen. Hierzu sollen sie mit ihr eine Mission zum Planeten Taloraan antreten, wo mit dem dort lebenden Volk der Denfrandi die Verhandlungen über die Erschließung einer Tibanna-Gas-Quelle aufgenommen werden sollen. Anakin und Obi-Wan sehen in dieser Angelegenheit keine große Herausforderungen und glauben, diese Mission in wenigen Tagen beendet zu haben. Mit einem Shuttle begeben sich die Jedi nach Taloraan, während Admiral Yularen an Bord der Resolute aus sicherer Entfernung ihre Rückkehr abwartet. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Taloraan City werden die Jedi von Sech Govlinder, dem Abgesandten von Magister Orlin Denache, empfangen, der die Verhandlungen über das Tibanna-Gas durchführen wird. Mit großer Verwunderung und Skepsis erfahren die Jedi, dass Magister Denache aufgrund einer Krankheit nicht selbst in der Lage ist, die Verhandlungen zu übernehmen. Die Gespräche ziehen sich über viele Stunden und während Anakin und Obi-Wan das Programm routiniert durchstehen, ist Ahsoka vom langweiligen Ablauf diplomatischer Missionen genervt. Um sich abzulenken, unternimmt das junge Togruta-Mädchen in einer der Gesprächspausen unter der Führung des Droiden C9-RX0 einen Rundgang durch die Stadt. Ihre Neugier wird geweckt, als sie einige bewaffnete Sicherheitsleute bemerkt, die Fracht in ein Lagerhaus transportieren. Kurzerhand beschließt die junge Padawan, nachzusehen, was die Sicherheitsleute bewachen, und findet heraus, dass es sich um Kampfdroiden der Konföderation handelt. Allerdings bleibt sie nicht unbemerkt und wird anschließend in eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd verwickelt, um zwei Droidekas abzuschütteln, die hinter ihr her sind. Wie Ahsoka herausgefunden hat, ist Magister Denache trotz laufender Verhandlungen mit republikanischen Abgesandten eine Vereinbarung mit Graf Dooku von den Separatisten eingegangen. Dooku, der das doppelte Spiel des Magisters enttarnt hat, hat eigenmächtig beschlossen, die Stadt mit Kampfdroiden zu belagern. Anakin und Obi-Wan, die von den Machenschaften des Magisters erst nichts ahnen, jedoch von Ahsoka dahingehend informiert werden, konfrontieren den Abgesandten Govlinder mit den Vorwürfen. Dieser ist jedoch ebenso ratlos und fühlt sich selbst vom Magister hintergangen. Magister Denache, der zuerst den Jedi gegenüber abgeneigt war, sieht seine einzige Chance, um gegen Dooku und die Belagerung seiner Stadt anzukommen, nun darin, die Jedi zu beschützen. Während sich Anakin und Obi-Wan darüber streiten, ob nun zuerst der Jedi-Rat eingeschaltet oder Ahsoka gerettet werden sollte, detoniert in unmittelbarer Nähe ihr Shuttle, was die beiden Jedi vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzt. Bevor die beiden von den Sicherheitsleuten getötet werden, kann Govlinder seinen Einfluss geltend machen und die Jedi retten. Gemeinsam mit Govlinder begeben sich die Jedi zum Kontrollturm der Stadt, um die im Orbit wartende Resolute von Admiral Yularen vor einem bevorstehenden Angriff durch separatistische Streitkräfte unter dem Kommando von Captain Canteval zu warnen. Erschwerend kommt jedoch hinzu, dass der gesamte Turm von Kampfdroiden belagert ist, die es zunächst auszuschalten gilt. Während dieses Feuergefechts stößt auch Ahsoka hinzu, die in der Zwischenzeit Bekanntschaft mit Jeru von den Windräubern gemacht hat. Mit der Hilfe der Windräuber gelingt es Anakin und Obi-Wan, den Sendemasten zu erreichen und Kontakt mit Admiral Yularen aufzunehmen, der gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schutzschild der Resolute aktivieren und den Gegenangriff einleiten kann. Mit einer Bodenoffensive, an der neben einigen Klonkriegern auch Govlinder und andere wütende Bürger teilnehmen, können die Separatisten vollständig aus der Stadt vertrieben werden. Magister Denache, der nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Doppelspiel sowohl die Republik als auch die Konföderation zum Feind hat, sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als Selbstmord zu begehen. Am Ende verrät Ahsoka, wie es ihr gelungen ist, die Windräuber für den Kampf um Taloraan City zu gewinnen. Sie versprach ihnen Güter, Vorräte und einen guten Kampf, was Govlinder dem eher unbeliebten Stamm der Windräuber anerkennend zugesteht. Auf Nachfrage von Rex merkt Ahsoka an, dass Diplomatie doch aufregender sein kann, als sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Inhalt Weblinks *[http://paninicomics.de/star-wars-the-clone-wars-band-4-taloraans-windraeuber-i7640.html Taloraans Windräuber] auf paninicomics.de *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-843/Star-Wars-The-Clone-Wars--The-Wind-Raiders-of-Taloraan The Wind Raiders of Taloraan] auf der Webseite von Dark Horse Literaturangaben }} }} en:Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Magazin) Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Digest-Comicreihe) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen